A Little Spice
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: A little spice makes everything nice. Number 14 in Something Beautiful Series. NickOC.


It was reaching 7:30pm when he finally glanced the VCR clock across from him, and little noise had been heard from the back of the house, either Katie was sleeping or she was caught up in work that seemed to be piling up out of no where, her own practice was weeks away from opening but that didn't stop clients from coming to her. They were paying for the best they told had even taken her old firm off their payroll because of the lawyers they were given to start off with and it had been a joke. Figuring the latter and not wanting to disturb her he resumed his page in the latest forensic journal.

It was only a few minutes before he heard a thud and an Ow come seconds later.

"Katie?" the book was thrown down, where it landed he didn't know as he took off towards where the thud came from.

"Katie?" he asked again as he pushed open the almost closed door to find Katie getting up off the floor rubbing her arse, laughing.

"What are you doing?" he took in the half rearranged bedroom and noticed the only thing that hadn't been moved; the bed.

"The stupid thing" she kicked the pure wooden frame and was hopping around on one foot while she cradled the other, successfully falling over again onto the floor. Nick couldn't keep the laugh in, for she too was laughing.

"You need help?" he asked her as she took his hand to help her up, the ring on her left hand caught the light and sparkled in his eye, the familiar sense of happiness washed over him as neither released their hands and turned to face the bed that would survive and tornado and a hurricane.

"I want the bed on the opposite wall, all we have to do is turn it around"

"That thing weighs at least three hundred pounds and you want to spin it?" he asked side glancing her to see if reality sank in.

"Yes it shouldn't be too hard if you push and I pull"

"Remember the last time you tried that?"

"I didn't have you in her with me, with your big strong muscles"

"Flatterer"

"Help me move the bed" she walked to her position gripping on tightly

"First we have to pull it out a bit" he stood beside her pulling and finally after a few seconds the bed started moving.  
--

**34 minutes later**

--  
  
The bed slid the last few inches into place and Katie collapsed on top of it sprawled out. Nick, hands at his hips looked down smiling.

"Let's get a lighter bed"

"Or get two guys to move it"

"Are you calling me weak?" she sat up turning hands on hips to mimic him, mouth wide open.

"No I'm just saying two guys could move it easier"

"You are calling me weak!" she shrieked, she was now fully standing away from the bed, parallel to him.

"Don't take it the wrong way"

"I'll show you who's weak" she ran to hip colliding with him, knocking off his balance and he felt himself falling and pulled out taking her with him.

"See I'm not weak" she told him from the floor, somehow she had moved to the crook of his neck and they were lying how they laid in bed.

"I knew you were going to do it, I purposely fell" she hit his chest with little force

"Liar"

"It's my story and I'm sticking to it"

"Okay tough guy" she kissed his chest, intending it to lead nowhere but she found herself wanted to kiss more. Catching on to what she was doing he tilted her head up towards him catching her lips. Climbing on top of him she deepened the kiss, his hands riding underneath her shirt kept her from falling flat in his face.

"You know one place we've never done it?" she asked between kisses, sitting up she allowed his hands to take off her shirt and came back chest to chest, mouth to mouth.

"Where?"

"During your lunch break"

"I'm liking the sound of that"

"You know what I like?" her fingers on his zipper tugging it down

"What?"

"When this touches this" his eyes following her fingers, knowing exactly what she meant.

All he could do is kiss her and make sure 'this' touched 'this'

--

Sleeping on the couch to provide a light sleep, she was ready when the phone call came in at 2:30, in half an hour he was going on his lunch break and if she would be so kind to meet him in the parking lot, he knew the perfect place where they wouldn't be caught.

Making sure her wrap around dress was tied loosely she left the apartment on her quest to get a quickie to hold her over until daybreak.

She saw him outside waiting for her. Stepping out of the car she adjusted her dress and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry sir I was wondering if you can help me" he looked down to the dress that bared a bra clad breast.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" he said richly in his Texan accent

"Someone's tried to kill me, I'm a little on edge and afraid of what I might do"

"I know the perfect place where nothing will happen, follow me ma'am" he motioned to the back of the building. Letting her go up the stairs first she watched as the parking garage came into view. Parked down at the end where there was barely any light sat his vehicle.

"My truck's right this way"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a frazzled voice, unsure of whom she should be trusting right now.

"Someplace safe, someplace warm" he pulled her along towards the truck; he was just about to open her door when someone opened the door leading into the lab.

"He's back he's come for me!" Katie freaked, running around to the other side of the truck, completely hidden from view. Nick nodded at the on comer and disappeared around the other side of the truck to find a laughing Katie who pounced the moment she saw him.  
--

"I'll see you later" Nick kissed her from outside her car; she smiled and waved and drove off. That was definitely a lunch break to remember.


End file.
